ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gajan Hokage
Appearance and Personality He has Vegito's facial appearance and he has Silver hair and a Black outer Gi and a White inner Gi.He also has White wristbands.He also sports Vegeta;s boots.In his Super Saiyan form he wears all the same stuff and has spiky Red hair and his eyes turn Emerald Green.When in his Full Power Super Saiyan state he has bigger muscles and Yellow hair.When a Super Saiyan 4 he has Golden Yellow fur and hair and tail.He has bigger muscles and has Goku's Lower Gi wear. Appearances He was in all the DragonBallz Episodes from 1 to last. He was also in every DragonBallz and DragonBall Gt Movie like Wrath of the Dragon of Yo Son Goku and his friends return. He was first seen in episode one when he helped Goku and Piccolo defeat Raditz.He was also in the Saiyan to Namek to Ginyu to Frizea Saga and all sagas after that.Was in all the Specials and Series except the Episode of Bardock and the Movie of Bardock and the DragonBall series.He was also in DragonBallz AF.In the AF Series he is all ready invinceable while in DragonBallz and DragonBall Gt he has a few that can rival him. Power Levels and Stats Raditz - 1000, Nappa -24,000, Vegeta- 24,000, Great Ape Vegeta - 24,000, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon from hell - 600,000 Frizea, First, Second , Third, and Fourth forms -100,000,000 Frizea 50% Fourth form- 100,000,000 Mecha Frizea and King Cold along with Trunks - 180,000,000 , 19 and 20 -280,000,000, 18 and 17- 330,000,000, Cell- 500,000,000, Cell 2nd- 650,000,000, Cell Perfect form - 1,100,000,000 ,Cell Games 1,300,000,000, Super Perfect Cell-4,000,000,000, Dabura- 5,000,000,000, Majin Buu 6,000,000,000, Super Buu 6,000,000,000, Kid Buu 7,200,000,000, Baby Vegeta First, Second, and Third Form, 9,000,000,000, Nova and Ice 20,000,000,000, Syn Shenron - 20,500,000,000, Omega Shenron - 40,000,000,000, Omega Shenron stalling for the Spirit Bomb 30,000,000,000, Aftermath- 1,000,000,000,000. Transformations and Forms Base form- Blaze's base form is very strong even to be able to outclass a Super Saiyan 4 Goku with no effort.It was only Super Saiyan 6 that he was actually trying with Goku.The only ones capable of giving him a fight are Omega Shenron,Super Saiyan 6 Goku,and Super Saiyan 7 Vegeta , Ultimate Gohan, Super Buu Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo absorbed , Baby Vegeta Golden Great Ape, and Legendary Super Saiyan,Vegito(Super Saiyan),Gogeta(Super Saiyan),Gogeta(Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan- He is able to ascend to a? very powerful transformation.Becoming a Super Saiyan he gets huge,spikey,yellow hair.His Strength,Speed,Durability,Stamina,Healing, and Chi increase by 50 times his normal power.He also gets a lot more fierce and aggresive than usual almost up to Vegeta's level.He also has one special trait that most Saiyans have,he can absorb energy to make him more powerful. Full Power Super Saiyan- This form is the full power version of the Super Saiyan form. It focuses on the users Endurance and power trying to stay longer in the form.It is achived by intense training.Has Green pupils and bigger muscles.Also he has Yellow spiky hair and a more calm personality than Super Saiyan.Achived by Training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber in the Cell Games Saga. Android Form-He has the ability to transform into a Android.It enhances his? Strength,Speed,Stamina,Durability,Chi and Power.He is also more advanced than any tech on Earth.His Power increases to the point he can destroy large areas with a punch,survive fatal and deadly hits,blast massive targets,go as fast as light.He can go into a form that looks exactly like General Rildo's Sigma Force Armor.In that form he can control Tech and Liquid Metal.He also has many weapons. Alpha Vintuarin-He can transform into a Omnipotent Super saiyan form with limitless physical power.This form is the absolute strongest in the Omniverse.He can limitless power in this form and has the ability to distort the entire Omniverse by executing powerful moves like Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4- The most strongest form of the Super Saiyan.This is only for the strongest Saiyans in the Universe..Once you do you will have Super Saiyan 4 features like the hair is Golden like the fur and tail and the power output is drastic.He was the strongest being in Universe with this transformation.Muscle Mass increases by 100%.Stats like Strength, Speed,Endurance,and Stamina increase by 800%.Achived when fighting Omega Shenron.Looks like Super Saiyan 6 ( Fan Fiction). Techiques and Moves and Abilities Blaze's Strongest Moves Ki Blast- the most basic form of a energy wave or ki sphere.He can release his Chi to form blasts of varying Size,Color,Power and Effects.He can shoot Blue beams of Chi.He can shoot a Massive blast of Chi that has the power to destroy the entire Solar System. Finger Beams:He can shoot a thin,Blue,very fast,concentrated,accurate,powerful,deadly,lethal,fatal beam of energy. Flight- the ability to push your ki out of your body and fly.He can fly at SuperSonic to HyperSonic speeds.He can increase his flight speed by using more chi. 10x Kamehameha- a Super Kamehameha 10x more powerful than a regular Super Kamehameha.Is Blue or Red in color and could create a Large dome of Red or Blue energy.He can create a Red or Blue dome of energy that explodes.It also has a delayed effect to stun the opponent. Photon Cannon- a Blue full powered version of the 100% Death Cannon.It can be spilt into five diffirent beams that can cause huge expolsions.He can release a massive Blue wave that also can generate a Chi Sheild around him. Aftershock- the ability to create earthquakes.He can destoy entire landmasses with telekinkic ability.He can shoot blasts through the ground too.He can also cause tremers. Angry Kamehameha- He can create a very large Yellow Kamehameha that has the power to obiliterates almost any thing it comes in contact with. Explosive Storm- a more powerful version of the Big Bang Storm.He charges a energy sphere around him self that turns to a storm of grenade like explosions.Then leaves a huge cloud of energy that blind an opponent severly and then condenses into a Huge sphere that obilitierates with is in it. Destructo Disk- a razor sharp energy disc made to cut and severly injure the opponent. Is red in color and larger and faster and more powerful than any other version of the Destructo Disc.Can also multiple into many Discs.It is also very accurate,very large,it is Invulnerable unless detonated by Blaze,and fast. Blast Cannon-He can release a very large Blue blast that can either obilerate the opponent entirely or destory a planet 40x bigger than planet Namek.? Final Kamehameha- a more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha.It is flashing yellow then shoots a huge powerful beam of pure energy.It was strong enough to completely obiliterate the Moon and create a explosion 50 times bigger than it. Phoenix Dome Cannon- a more powerful variation of the Heat Dome Attack.Blaze kicks the opponent into the air and then flip kicks them higher. Then he comes down and shoots a huge gigantic Final Kamehameha into the air to the opponent maybe destoying them. Phoenix Halo- a bright red ring of energy made by Blaze. He can make an Infinite amount of Phenoix Halos. Then it comes to the opponent traps them and keeps geting tighter until Blaze wants it to detenate.It also burns 3000 degrees. Magic Materialzation- He has the ability to make objects out of thin air.He also can create very powerful Magic blasts.He can also create portals to other places.He can also create entire Planet filled with Life.He can control the Durability of his creations and can siphon Magic from objects.He can levitate objects and has very powerful Telekinetic powers using Magic.He can create Magic barriers that can survive Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and can control the Size of them.He can create Huge Geyser made of Chi.He can make Gigantic waves of Chi that destroy anything in its path. Super Kamehameha- An advanced version of the Kamehameha.He can fire a huge Kamehameha that is 2x more powerful to than a regular Kamehameha.He can destroy entire cities. Supernova- He creates a large Sun like Blast that has the power to destroy a entire planet or burn thing over 500,000 degrees.It has the power to melt objects in seconds. Ultimate Kamehameha- a Super Kamehameha that creates a dome of energy that explodes.His most powerful attack in all forms.It looks like a Super Kamehameha but swirling Blue and and electricy around it.Then when it hits the energy sphere that explodes weakens the opponent so they feel more damage than usual.It is Blue or Red or Yellow.The most powerful version of the Super Kamehameha and can blow up a planet 1000x the size of earth if it connects and at full power.The stages are if weakest blast-Blue,if it is at mid-Yellow,at full power- Red.It also can be covered with Lightning to cause Paralysis.It also generates a Large barrier to protect him.It has the power to destroy the entire Universe if at Weak,the Multiverse if at Normal,and the Omniverse if at its Maximum potential. Unlimited Stamina- He also can stay in battles for a indefinte time without tiring.This was displayed when he was fighting Super Saiyan 4 Goku who for 1000 Straight hours and didn't break a sweat.Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 was almost about to faint but Blaze had knocked him out with a kick before he fell to the ground. Swordsmanship-He is preety good with Swords as he can make the Soul Caliber out of thin air in one hand and Soul Edge in the outer.He even made his own personal sword, the Creation Sword.He can also create Chi swords of varying color out of his hands.He can Size of his Swords and can put more Chi into his Swords. Special Beam Cannon:He can shoot a Red/Yellow spiraling beam that is capable of piercing the opponent the opponent and can blow up objects large as a Mountain.He can control the Size and direction of the Special Beam Cannon.He can charge it for more power. Double Kamehameha:He can shoot Two large Kamehamehas from each hand.He can also merge both Kamehameha's into a Giant Kamehameha that has 5x more power than a Super Kamehameha.Also it has the power to obiliterate Mount Everest. Super Breath:He can blow winds up to SuperSonic to HyperSonic to UltraSonic speed.He can literaly blow Hurricanes and Tornadoes out of his hands.He can blow Earth-shattering winds and any kind of Blast out o fhis mouth. Full Power Energy Blast Volley:He can shoot and release millions of Chi blast that chase and Track the opponent.He also can control what direction they go and can control the Power and Speed the Blast have and are covered in Lightning. Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Character created by SolarSamurai59260 Category:Character added by SolarSamurai59260 Category:Powerful Character Category:Android Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestials Category:Good Category:Good Android Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrid Category:Hero Category:Legendary Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:User Character Category:Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Z Fighters